Sweet and Sour
by Hobkee
Summary: Lemon/On-going/ BakuraxReader You were determined to make this Valentine's a day to remember, but things turned differently. (Chapter 1 up!)
1. Intro

Hi everyone! Thanks for stepping into what it would be my first non-oneshot story. I do not intend to make it extremely long (maybe about five chapters or so), just so you know i have been sort of into Yami Bakura since the 90's. I find it really sad that he didn't get the chance for redemption at the end...but that is why fanfiction exists, right?

I mean, come on. He's hot as hell.

Now on to the story! Please leave a comment if you enjoy it so far~

Disclaimer: (Obviously) i don't own Yugioh characters nor the image of my cover. Please, if you know the artist tell me so i can credit her/him properly.


	2. Long live the Prince

Codes:

(y/n)= Your name

(l/n)= Your last nme

(e/c)= Eye color

(h/c)= Hair color

It was now or never. "No retreat, (y/n)" you thought as the bell rang from a distance making you speed up towards the building in front of you.

Butterflies swirled in your stomach as you walked past the main entrance of Domino high and noticed a bunch of girls from another classroom giggling about something.;They smiled brightly and gave each other knowing glances as they all holded either small boxes richly decorated with festive ribbons or simply a plain bar of chocolate. Some fancier than the others.

This was it. Your last Valentine's day on high school.

You continued walking trying not to be too obvious as you held the special chocolate you made specially for him last night, feeling dizzier by the second. In your mind there was no other boy in the entire world; Even if you knew he had his own little fanclub, even if you were aware he was one of the most popular guys in the entire school you still had a lingering hope he would notice you, somehow, before you parted ways.

...And even if he didn't, you could at least give him a little present before graduation, right? No harm done.

Your eyes closed in an attempt to picture his face in the back of your mind. Ryou Bakura. Ryou. Prince Ryou. His name was enough to give you goosebumps. His smile, his hair the color of starlight, his beautiful eyes the color of glazed chesnuts. Yes, there were many good looking guys scattered in Domino high; But none of them quite like him. Not even Duke Devlyn or Seto Kaiba, that arrogant, cold billionaire from class A-1. No, there was only Ryou in your heart at the moment. There was only Ryou in your dreams and your thoughts, and nobody else.

Class was boring as usual. Nothing worth mentioning. And once the bell finally rang a second time for the day you were the first to step out in the hallway, running down the stairs while a little smirk grew in your lips. Eagerness burning inside you with each step.

This was perfect. The time to make your master move. No other person seemed to know about Ryou's secret hideout during recess. Bet those silly girls from Class 1-B never noticed him hiding on the bushes right next to the gym.

I knew it! There he is. You finally spotted his silvery hair amid the greenery as he silently hid on his secret spot. He stood there for a while, just doing nothing. Your fingers clenched onto the present you have bought for him as you neared carefully.

But just as you stepped an inch closer it was obvious something was wrong. He muttered a few words and then shook his head as if agreeing reluctantly with something. There was no phone or recorder on any of his hands nor headphones over his ears.

Is he talking to himself? You hid in a nearby bush, trying to figure something out of the conversation unfolding in front of you. It was strange... You had never seen him acting that way. Definitively talking to himself. He was far enough to make it impossible to figure entirely what his precise words were, but the phrases "I can't stand it any longer" and "These mortal useless girls are driving me insane" rang in your ears making your heart sink a little.

"Yes, I know. But if it were for me I would send all of them into their demise already!"

Your eyes widened in fear as his hair suddenly began to puff, almost like static made it rise in a messy array. His height increased. Confused but curious, you found yourself unable to move as he clearly gained build as well and his arms became toned and stronger, as well as his chest. He was not precisely buff, but it was notorious. His uniform tightening due to his new frame made you gasp, incapable to stop staring at whatever was happening.

And finally his eyes, now beaming with rage. Something inside you told you he was no longer the Ryou you loved...it was still him in a sense. But different. An aura of danger surrounded him, making you gulp loudly.

What on earth is going on? Taking a step back, you finally tried to run away. Perhaps even tell someone something very strange was happening near the gym. Unfortunately before you could escape that bizarre scenario your feet slipped and hit an empty can of soda, making Bakura growl at you.

Fuck. Why can't people throw the trash in a bin or something? Your feet moved either way; Straight towards the classroom as if the devil itself was chasing you; But just when you were turning around the alley ready to dash up the stairs a clawed hand pulled you by the shirt, shoving you inside of a nearby room.

"L-let me go!" you quivered, your wrists tightly gripped.

"Oh, but I thought you liked me?" you could hear that even his voice had changed. Now it felt deep and gruffy as he breathed in your ear while tightening his grip "In fact I should be the annoyed one. It is not proper to spy on others, even during recess..."

His thick, British accent rang in your ears as you squirmed, trying to free yourself in vain.

"Please Ryou-kun. You are hurting me" This was definitively not the Ryou Bakura you knew! This was not your beautiful happy prince in white.

"Yes. That is the idea. I wonder what will happen if I do this?" Your skin reddened as his nails clenched on your wrists. Suddenly the door opened wide with a loud thud and Yugi Mutoh, from class A-1 entered. The gaze he gave to Bakura was intense. Demanding. He was also wearing his school jacket as a cape for some reason.

He didn't felt like the ordinary Yugi Mutoh either.

"I thought school was a free zone" he crossed his arms, growling with a loud, proud voice that made your heart skip a beat. Bakura's hands retrieved and you sank to the ground, almost shivering. A free zone for what?

"Great. Now I have you spying on me as well"

"It was an arrangement, Bakura. Sworn on our souls. School is-"

"I know. Free zone. What are you going to do, Pharaoh? Take me to the principal because i am using some ancient Egyptian powers?"

"You are also hurting this girl; Whom I remind you has nothing to do with our dispute."

Pharaoh. Egyptian powers? Dispute? What was going on? Your mind spiraled.

"I-it's okay really. I got to get back to class! Thank you!" you stuttered, running away from that room as quick as possible, too afraid to even look back. Should you go to the principal? Should you skip class and call it a day? Your heart thumped as you reached the classroom, weakened by what had happened and sitting just in time as the teacher arrived and closed the door.

"What is the matter, (l/n)?" the teacher gave you an odd glance "You look like if you had seena ghost"

You blinked nervously, as you walked straight towards your desk and sat. There was a giggle here and there from your classmates, but you honestly didn't care at the moment.

There was no way you could focus on math right now.

-To be continued...


End file.
